AP: Symbiotic Chronicles
by Drakkon Whitestream
Summary: A 5ds-esque AP chronicle featuring Lexton Vilestream!
1. Prologue

_Fleeting through bitter, lifeless lands is the dream given shape from a life shed so long ago to an inner toxin…_

_The cyan-eyed doppelganger with bright amethyst hair tended to the boy's happiness 'till the child's last breath, and was surprised to see his friend give him what he had been craving for so long in exchange for his kindness…_

_Some say that for a split second, you could see the doppelganger and the boy pass one another…_

_And that is…partially true…_

_You see, it was never really an exchange, but rather a FUSION._

_The poor second child of the Auraprince still rests deep within, still too weak to depart from his former body to this day. And that pierces my borrowed heart a little more every time the memories of his laughter twist into the nightmarish recollections of his dying screams..._

_Every night, I visit the deepest recesses of my soul to play with the remnants of my youthful friend, only seeing his joyful, energetic side as I try to banish away the frail visage that stole away that beauty._

_But, alas it is but a hopeful dream, full of empty promise and comfort…_

_Though, I must say that after his valiant efforts all those years ago in Luminos, I owe my friend two good favors, despite my inability to pay up without ascending to the heavens myself._

_But, enough about my dead friend and how living with his shattered soul is repellant to my sanity._

_Let me introduce myself. My name is Lexton Vilestream, and I was once the prime SI, or Symbiotic Intelligence, commissioned by both Team Aura and Vilemist Industries (or Inc… Or Corp… Depends what Maekir-sama's whim decides) ever since my creation and the first of my kind to be successfully, albeit accidentally, integrated into a living human vessel. (The original SI, Go-DX, eventually did as well, but that is beside the point…)_

_Because of Maekir's…request inspired by my appearance back when he was trapped in Luminos, use of a Wonder Launcher in high-speed battles on high-tech motor-bikes that allow a trainer to manage their pokemon easily in such battles were soon popularized, and are even now commonplace in the center of Team Aura's new empire raised up from the ashes of the ruins of the kingdom of Marenar after their clash with the dreaded organization known as the Cruciferi caused great damage to the realm…_

_And the Auraprince put that sinister trickster in charge of the Team Aura presence here…_

_Not that Maekir-sama isn't capable… He is actually quite good when it comes to manipulating situations. However, he loves to mess with situations to a point where he ends up just toying with everyone involved until danger truly rears its head._

_But in the center of these golden spires, or even BEYOND them, I feel an evil presence brewing…_

_The stench of wickedness stains the air with the suggestion of discord and dissonance that alone withers away at the unity of the intense empire built up by the mighty Team Aura._

_I sense that I will be needed soon enough… It is true that I never was DE-commissioned from my original duties, just given my own path to follow when I was not needed…_

_But, if this feeling is true…_

_May the great Pantheon have mercy on us all._


	2. 1

(Vilemist Forest Ruins R&D, Thirty miles outside the gates of New Blackroot, Late Afternoon)

_Three men are scurrying around a machine which converts the vegetation into eco-friendly Biolium-Z, a popular bio-fuel that doubles as liquid feed for the local Grass types…_

One of the workers turns to his kinsmen and exclaims with an eager grin as he pulls out a pokeball from his uniform's pocket and releases its contents, a stout Aggron, out into the open, "Looks like our quota for the day is close to being met… Why don't we just let the machine finish while we do a quick battle and then pack up for the day? My mighty Aggron has been craving a battle for many days now, and I want to show off its new power to you all as well."

Another of the workers replies with a sigh as he pulls out a pokeball of his own and throws it airborne, releasing a Bronzor from its spherical prison, "Fine… A battle of the Steel pokemon it shall be… Bronzor, do not make me ashamed to have chosen you."

However, before their battle could begin, a hooded figure comes into the machine room where the trio is and exclaims with a mysterious tone, "Well, well… What do I spy with my precious eyes? Could it be…? The foolish servants of sinister industry!"

The first worker exclaims with a snarl as he narrows his eyes at the figure, "You are not authorized to be here! Leave the premises at once!"

The figure replies with a chuckle as he snaps its fingers, causing a Hydreigon to come to his side, "I don't think you would want to deal with my wrath… Then again, whatever… You are going to die anyways once I am done here, so I don't really give a freaking thing if you decide to act all heroic."

The first worker exclaims with a snarl as he clenches his fist, "How dare you! Aggron, use Brick Break!"

As the Aggron neared the mighty Hydreigon of the stranger, it exclaims with a bout of laughter as it outstretches its arms, "Hydreigon! Burn away your foe and destroy this establishment with a Flamethrower!"

The Hydreigon roars as it spews a jet of relentless flame that quickly dispatches the Aggron opposing it as well as quickly catches the brewing biofuel ablaze, "Dreigoooooooo-"

_Soon after the attack makes contact, the biofuel accelerates the flame, soon resulting in the entire facility being cloaked in a wicked cloak of murderous fire as the cloaked figure retrieves his pokemon and swiftly takes his leave, just barely escaping via his V-Cycle before the factory explodes entirely…_

Looking back at the burnt ruins of the factory, the figure snickers as he takes down his hood, revealing a youthful face with glistening greenish-cyan eyes offset by spiky carmine hair still wet with a fresh layer of grease that shines in the glower of the setting sun as he exclaims with wicked glee before riding back into the gates of New Blackroot so that he can blend in before Maekir Vilemist himself begins upon his trail, "Hope this gives that sleepy spider a wake-up call… The Devious have found his web at last, and it shall be fun to unravel it strand-by-strand while you watch in awe and despair as nightmares given precious mortal meld their anarchic ways with the blood of this cruel reality. And once we are again at the strength that we desire to maintain, we shall give you the game of your life!"

(Owl Quarter, New Blackroot, The Next Morning) (Lexton)

_Every day is practically the same here in this sprawling metropolis rifle with gold and grime…_

_Not that they are BORING and NORMAL, both of which always remain an impossibility with Maekir running the show, but rather they can become predictable with enough consistent exposure…_

_Then again, it may be my past experiences melding together…_

_Nevertheless, I do applaud Maekir-sama for allowing me full reign of the Aura Busters while still giving us the needed resources to succeed against even the most crafty criminal._

_I also thank him for his work on the SI-Mortal interface. Many of my best men are interfaced SI's, being able to meld a situation in their favor._

_I just heard that recently, a notorious speed-racer-turned-criminal tried to outrun my own prodigy, Officer Zephyr Lighthorn, after robbing a bank of most of its capital, which amounted to eight million aura coins…_

_After having her Unfezant derail the fool's V-cycle, stealing a good three-thousand from the total plundered cache as it returns to its trainer from its U-turn attack, the criminal was quickly finished off by her enforcer, a promising young Sawk that willingly gave up its famous Karate Gi in favor of an Aura Buster uniform, and got back the rest of the capital in no time._

_Sigh… If only things were always that simple…_

_But, there are still MAJOR threats out there that require our skill put onto the spot._

Suddenly, my Aura Link buzzes impatiently, interrupting my bout of pensivity, and I answer it as I rub my eyes and let out a yawn, "Chief Lexton Vilestream, head of Aura Busters here… What is it?"

Maekir's face comes into view as he exclaims with an irritated tone, his lip twitching a bit, "Lexton… I know I don't call you often, but the Busters are needed on my behalf."

I reply with a chuckle as I raise my eyebrow with intrigue, "Oh? What is so important, Maekir-sama, that you NEED us so badly? Got your party into ANOTHER scuffle?"

He replies with a shake of his head as he furrows his brow, "Someone attacked the Vilemist Forest Research Facility last evening, and supposedly the culprit was spotted coming towards New Blackroot… Unfortunately, since the message was delayed somehow, I didn't get it until recently and that means he could be ANYWHERE by now."

I reply with a frown as I stroke my chin in thought, "Oh… Well, considering the social flux that binds the districts together, and the respective liberality of each quarter… There is only one area he COULD be."

Maekir shakes his head in slight disbelief and replies with a chuckle as he cracks a prideful grin, "You never cease to surprise me with how keen you are, Lexton-kun… Then again, that is precisely why I put you in charge of the Aura Busters."

I reply with a chuckle as I shake my head, "Thank you, but if you were trying to use the flattery to prompt some sort of affection…your efforts are in vain."

Maekir replies with a pout as he averts his eyes and blushes slightly with embarrassment, "I am not as I was in the old days, you know… I have no desire to incite any remnants of sexual desire you may have inherited from my will, and it annoys me that you would even IMPLY that I still harbor such pointless pseudo-narcissism!"

I reply with a guilty chuckle as I crack an awkward smile, "Gomen… I forgot Yumechi isn't still making you all fooly-cooly in the head anymore…"

Maekir replies with a shake of his head as he swiftly ends the call, "You really need to believe in me more, Lexton-kun… Now then, may you have success in your showdown on the streets of the Spider District."

_Belief is not the issue here, Maekir… Not like it matters though._

As I begin to don my V-Cycle, I hear a familiar voice exclaim as another V-Cycle with a glistening Aura Buster symbol on its side comes racing down the thankfully-empty streets, "Wait up! Lexton-sempai!"

I reply with a dissatisfied frown as I swiftly start the engines and glare at the oncoming officer, "Officer Zephyr! Stop this foolishness, and tell me what the meaning of your presence here is at once!"

Zephyr quickly brings her V-cycle to a narrow stop as she pulls up her visor and exclaims with an unusually submissive tone, "Um… Sorry, Lexton-sempai. I just thought you would want backup on whatever Maekir-sama wanted…"

I reply with shock as my face swiftly turns an empty, pale color, "M-maekir made HQ aware BEFORE me? That sly bastard! I could have refused and still my men would have gone to the slaughter without me…"

Zephyr replies with a worried tone as her vibrant cyan pools begin to widen, "So, you are NOT going to defeat the criminal in the Spider District, Lexton-sempai?"

I reply with a sinister grin as I shake my head, "Nah. Maekir knows that I will not allow a terrorist to run free under my watch anyways. So, the battle shall begin soon enough… Zephyr-san, are you sure you are up to battling at my side against a dangerous terrorist who obviously has some form of foolish bravado and might possibly be a threat beyond the normal call of duty?"

Zephyr replies with an eager nod as she readies her team on her V-cycle's dashboard, "Mochiron! You obviously chose me for the rank of Elite Officer for a reason, so what is up with this doubt?"

I reply with a nod as I restart the engines of my V-Cycle, prompting Zephyr to do the same, "You are right there… Ok then. If you wish to join this fray, follow me!"

_Zephyr only nods as we rocket across the glistening streets, nearing our distant destination more and more each second that we persist in feeding our wicked machines of aura and metal…_

_No telling what will come about in the hour to come, but there is one thing I know…_

_That fool has quite a fight on his hands._


End file.
